


Bruised But Unbroken

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera knows when things are beginning to slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised But Unbroken

Joan had been something of a broken doll lately. She had closed everyone out, refused to speak to anyone and yet... when the doorbell rang, she answered. There was one person she would talk to... Vera had smiled, stepping past Joan and making her way confidently to the kitchen, silently working on the dinner she had prepared before, reheating, then serving. Joan followed, staying close if silent. Vera smiled again, turning to look at Joan. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Broken."

"Joan..."

Vera's voice was soft even as she moved to stroke Joan's cheek. 

"You aren't broken..."

Joan remained silent, allowing Vera to drag her to a seat, smiling just slightly when Vera settled in her lap. 

"You are mine..."


End file.
